Current Party Loot
'Money' *12,301 gp *302 ep *3 sp *2 cp *658 gold covered cp *1,000 lead pieces painted gold (no value) *Forty pieces of cut glass (5 sp each) that look like 100 gp gems *Ancient silver piece (worth 5 gp to a collector, but only 1 sp to anyone else) *2 Ancient gold pieces (worth 50 gp each if you find a collector) *4 Ancient platinum pieces (worth 200 gp each if you find a collector) *50 Tiger eye agates (10 gp each) - Claimed by Solaris *50 Cat's eye agates (10 gp each) - Claimed by Solaris *Magic chest that upgrades magic weapons (47 charges) Dwarven Artifacts *Throshikhad - The Death Mask of Rhorkhad *The Golden Bowl of the Gods - *Delquafi caverns* *The Rinwen Orb *The Ceremonial Whistle *Brooch of Aquilla 'Equipment' *20 Arrows *Two longbows *Five quivers of arrows (30 in each) *Highly polished steel mirror (5 gp) *62 Javelins *Silver Holy Symbol (worth 500gp, held by Bob) 'Jewelry/items' *6 ft. of rope (Held by Henderbeard) *Book outlining Centmiir's life 'In Use Magic items' *12 +1 arrows (Held by Solaris) *+1 Tomahawk (In use by Damien) *Tomahawk sheath of Lightning (In use by Damien) *+1 Dagger (In use by Damien) *+1 Frostbrand dagger (In use by Damian) *2 +1 shortbows (1 with James) *2 +1 Longbows (In use by Solaris) *Staff of Striking (Held by Henderbeard) *Staff of Ruin (Held by Henderbeard) *Gem earth and stone (Held by Henderbeard) *+1 longsword (Held by James) *5 +1 Shuriken (Held by Damian) *Djinn Bane Flame tongue falchion (In use by Grimweld) *Keen Rapier (In use by Theron) *Nightwatcher (In use by Damien) *Falchion of the Gnomes (In use by James) *Strap of Rending (In use by Damian) *+1 shield (With James) *2 +1 rings of protection (In use by Damian) *Chrysoberyl Ring (in use by henderbeard) *+1 banded armor (In use by Grimweld) *+1 Elven Mithral Shirt (in use by Solaris) *2 sets of +1 plate (Bob and James) *Ornate +1 platemail with platinum inlays and 6 peridots (worth 5,200 gp if sold - In use by the Grimweld) *2 +1 Studded armors (In use by Theron) *Dragon Scale of Resistence (In use by Solaris) *Irrefutable Robes (held by Henderbeard) *Gauntlets of Ogre Power (In use by Damian) *Boots of striding and springing (In use by Damien) *Pearl of Power (In use by Henderbeard) *Cloak of resistance +1 (adds +1 to saves against magic effects, worn by Damian) *Ring of wizardry (in use by henderbeard) *Thieve's tools of stealth (Held by Theron) *Undersea boat (In use by everyone) *Faronos the Mud Ship (Driver is Bob, but it is attuned to everyone) *Necklace of Faronos (In use by Bob) *Mud Ring (In use by Damian) *Ring of Etherealness *Rod of Absorbtion (in use by henderbeard) Unclaimed Magic Items *Slippers of spider climbing *2 Wands of alter self (22 charges & 19 charges) *Wand of binding *2 Wands of enemy detection *Wand of fireball (6th-level caster, 10 charges) *Wand of magic missiles (10 charges) *Dust of Dryness *Sunrod *Prayer beads (3 times per day can cast bless) *Quill of copying *Scarab of protection (6 charges, absorbs 20 HP of necromancy damage) *Brooch of shielding (Shields from magic missile. 31 HP of protection left) *Boots of Elvenkind *Boots of striding and springing *Hat of disguise *Glasses of seeing in the dark (30 feet of darksight) *Cloak of elvenkind *Spellguard shield *Amulet of Protection +1 *Dagger of Venom *Mace of Disruption *Deep red sphere ioun stone (+1 to DEX) (id say give this to either solaris or Grimweld. *Pale lavender ellipsoid ioun stone (Can absorb 20 spells of L4 or less as a reaction) *Mithral shirt *Ordinary sword and dagger enchanted to be magic (Evocation dweomer) *Collar of Umbral Metamorphosis *Belt of Battle *Belt of Many Pockets *Monocle of Perusal *Gauntlets of the Master Strategist Cursed Magic Items *Necklace of Strangulation (Enchanted to identify as a +1 necklace of protection) *Magic Belt - Appears as a Belt of Giant Strength, but is a cursed belt of Masculinity/Femininity Potions *6 Doses of essence of darknes (Held by Theron) *Potion of Charisma (+2 to CHA for 1 minute) *Potion of displacement *Potion of eagle's splendor (+2 to cha for 1 hour) *Potion of Endurance (+2 to CON for 1 minute, includes HP increase) *10 Potions of Healing *3 Potions of Heroism *3 Potions of Invisibility (Held by Theron) *Potion of Protection from fire (protects for 46 hp of fire damage) *Potion of Protection from cold (protects for 72 HP of cold damage) *Potion of Speed *Potion of Strength (Increases your strength by 4 for 1 hour, can go above 20) *Flask of oil Scrolls *Scroll of Augury *Scroll of Burning Hands *Scroll of Cause Fear *Scroll of Charm person *Scroll of Commune *Scroll of Cone of cold *Scroll of Create food and water *3 Scrolls of Cure wounds (2d8+2 HP) *Scroll of Cure critical wounds (6d8+2 HP) *Scroll of Cure serious wounds (4d8+2 HP) *Scroll of Detect Magic *Scroll of Dimension door *2 Scrolls of Dispel magic *Scroll of Dominate person *Scroll of Flaming Sphere *Scroll of Fly *Scroll of Haste *Scroll of Identify *2 Scrolls of Invisibility *2 Scrolls of Lesser restoration *2 Scrolls of Lightning bolt *Scroll of Magic mouth *Scroll of Mass cure wounds (4d8+15 HP, everyone in a 25 foot radius) *Scroll of Neutrlize poison *Scroll of Polymorph *2 Scrolls of Protection from undead *Scroll of Raise dead *Scroll of Raise dead (Arcane: Can be used by anyone who can read magic, but not added to a spell book) *Scroll of Ray of enfeeblement *Scroll of Remove curse *Scroll of Remove disease *Scroll of Soundburst *Scroll of Spiderclimb *2 Scrolls of Stoneskin *Scroll of Telekinesis *Scroll of Teleportation circle *Scroll of Thunderwave *Scroll of Undetectable alignment (Similar to Ring of Mind Shielding, lasts for 1 minute) *Scroll of Wall of Fire *Scroll of Water breathing *Scroll detailing how to use summon familiar to summon a quasit 3 Ancient tomes written in Taalese: *Kaia Jezulein Prophaetus Minorum (“Minor Prophecies of the Jezulein”) *Perfectus Fe Syrcae Magica et os Jezulein (“Perfect Iron Circle Magic and the Jezulein”). *Gare et maintien d'un golem (Care and maintenance of golems). turned into ashes, we made a shortened version. The rare codices are worth 1,000 gp each to a sage or scholar. ₪ All gems and mundane loot is considered sold in town. If you want a certain ring, gem, or necklace, make sure to speak up about it. Consumables Items Donated to Kilborn's Army *2 +1 spears *+1 longsword *+1 wooden shield *2 +1 shields *+1 Shield (goes from the unclaimed stuff) *+1 Shortsword (goes from the unclaimed stuff) *+1 leather armor (goes from unclaimed stuff) *Glowing staff (has a permanent light spell cast on it) (goes from unclaimed stuff unless someone got a claim on it.)